Crescendo Sang Awan
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dan ketika kudengar itu, kuselipkan sedikit harapan. Berharap Tuhan menyampaikannya padamu. Karena aku percaya, kita akan merajut sesuatu yang lebih indah dari crescendo manis itu...


Kyaaah... fic (yang dengan dudulnya) saia bikin karena ulang tahun sendiri... XD

dan pilihan pair jatuh pada SasuSaku. Walau sempat berganti-ganti. NaruHina, IchiRuki, aah, pokoknya banyak! Sampai minta saran sama temen. Tapi akhirnya jatuh ke pair ini, walau dia beda jauh sama Sasuke-yang-terlalu-keren. Gakpapalah, yang jelas, fic ini cukup mewakili apa yang saia ingini (hueleh!)

(sekedar info lewat, gaperlu dibaca) bagian awal fic ini saia buat ketika duduk tepat berseberangan dengan orang yang bersangkutan~ XD

/plakjderdung

* * *

**1st person PoV**

_Aku memejamkan mata sebentar—__menikmati semilir gerakan udara yang melewati wajahku dengan lembut. Begitu damai—karena itulah aku senang berada di sini, di padang rumput kecil nan asri._

_Aku membuka lagi kelopak mataku—mengarahkan mata menuju hal yang begitu kusukai._

_Ketika para gumpalan putih berarak bersamaan, desiran angin turut mengiringinya. Membentuk sebuah melodi alam yang begitu manis._

_Itulah, yang kusebut Crescendo Sang Awan._

_Mengapa?_

_Tentu saja. Crescendo adalah nada meninggi dari sebuah partitur. Nada meninggi itu pun semakin mempertajam indera pendengar para penikmat musik. Dan ketika nada yang meniupkan sang awan mulai meninggi, aku mendengarnya—menikmati keindahannya..._

_... Dan berharap kau mendengarnya...._

"_Aku ingin kau untukku, Sasuke-kun...."_

**.**

**.**

**C**rescendo **S**ang **A**wan

.

A Naruto **fanfiction**—SasuSaku pair

.

Naruto—all original chara is belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Crescendo Sang Awan © **kazuka-rizu ichirunatsu23**

.

"_Ketika sang awan memperdengarkan bagian Crescendo-nya, kuharap kau dengar itu...."_

.

.

**First Part: 2nd**** person PoV**

Ah, beruntung sekali. Kau begitu menikmati hari liburmu di di tempat itu. Tempat sederhana nan damai...

... Padang rumput.

Warna damainya yang segar—hijau—menghampar luar melapisi tanah yang kecokelatan itu. Pohon besar tumbuh di beberapa bidang. Beberapa unggas bersayap dan berwarna putih turut mewarnai langit, berlatar awan dan sinar kuning yang menyergap sebagian kakinya.

Kau berbaring berbantal lengan yang terlipat.

Terasa tak ada yang kurang.

Kau pun menikmati semuanya.

Kau begitu menyukai nyanyian awan—apalagi tepat ketika crescendo itu terdengar. Karena pada saat itu, kau merasa jaraknya denganmu makin mendekat.

Nyanyian awan yang kau dengarkan ketika kau memejamkan mata, indah.

Ketika awan menaikkan crescendo melodinya, kau begitu terpesona.

Setiap nyanyian-nyanyian awan, kau berharap, menyelipkannya di setiap nada dari partitur gerakan awan. Berharap seseorang di sana bisa mendengarmu.

Memang syair mengatakan, rindu dapat disampaikan lewat para kupu-kupu. Tapi kau tak suka itu. Kupu-kupu terbang dengan keinginannya sendiri. Berbeda dengan awan—yang terbang sesuai kehendak Tuhan. Karena kau paham, jika Tuhan menggariskan takdirmu dengannya, maka nyanyian awan itu akan sampai padanya.

Benar, bukan?

Crescendo Sang Awan adalah hal yang istimewa—karena jika kau menyisipkan nada cintamu lewat sana, lewat garisan tangan Tuhan, semua pasti akan tersampaikan padanya.

**xxx**

**Second Part: 3rd person PoV**

Gadis dengan rambut merah jambu itu termangu seorang diri di dekat tembok kelas. Bahunya bersandar pada dinding yang terlapis cat kuning.

Sedikit angin yang menyusup lewat sela jeruji teralis menggoyangkan helaian mahkotanya. Tes harian matematika begitu membuatnya pusing. Meski ia bisa mengerjakan beberapa—masih ada beberapa nomor yang kosong.

Dan alternatif utama untuk menyegarkan jutaan sel otak yang sedang lelah adalah dengan menatap arak-arakan kapas putih yang menaungi alam.

Ia pejamkan mata sesaat. Memasang telinga dan memusatkan konsentrasinya pada objek apapun yang dapat ditangkap telinganya.

Ya, ia dapat mendengarnya.

Bisa.

Do.

Fa.

Terus, dan berhasil ia dapatkan nada dari desiran nyanyian para awan—crescendo yang begitu ia nantikan. Semua terangkai menjadi alunan merdu. Ia bersenandung kecil mengikutinya.

Semua yang ada di kepalanya melebur tergantikan oleh nada indah itu.

"_Sasuke-kun, dengarlah aku...."_

Sakura tersenyum kecil menanggapi apa yang ia ucapkan dalam hatinya barusan. Mungkin separuhnya ia anggap sebagai candaan—karena terdengar mustahil sekali. Tapi hatinya memang mengharapkan itu.

"_Ah, Sakura!! Bukan saatnya memikirkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin!" _Sakura menepuk pipinya sendiri. Dan memegang kembali pulpen yang telah ia lepaskan pasrah sebelumnya.

Tapi sesaat ia lirik ke bagian belakang kelas. Tempat duduk seseorang yang selalu ia lihat—hampir setiap hari dalam kurun waktu empat tahun ini. Seseorang yang terus membuat ia terombang-ambing dalam berbagai badai cobaan—maupun kebahagiaan—rasa cinta kasih.

Deg.

Sakura berusaha tersenyum—pada siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda itu?

Sasuke tertangkap pandang olehnya sedang melihat pada dirinya—tepat ketika ia memalingkan wajah ke sana.

"_Sasuke-kun...." _gumamnya sembari menundukkan wajah.

Benar. Mungkin saja bukan, kalau pemuda itu dapat mendengar dan menangkap isyaratnya? Isyarat yang ia selipkan di rangkaian nada Crescendo Sang Awan?

**xxx**

Sakura melemparkan gelas minuman tepat ketika ia menyeruput tetes terakhir jus jeruk. Di tangannya tergenggam buku tebal yang tertutup rapat.

Belajar untuk tes selanjutnya sudah ia rasa cukup. Lagi-lagi ia pandang langit biru yang melatari karnaval para awan _Stratus _yang berkeliling di bidang langit.

Telinganya dapat lagi mendengar suara merdu yang seirama gerakan para _Stratus_. Ia memejamkan mata—sekedar menganalisis apa saja not yang menyusunnya.

Merdu.

Indah.

Damai.

Menyenangkan.

Sejuk.

"_Aku __ingin Sasuke-kun berada di sini... Duduk di sampingku hingga waktu istirahat berakhir."_

"Sakura...."

Sakura membuka mata dan segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun?!" matanya membulat. Benar-benar... nyata!!

"Pinjam," ucapnya singkat.

"Pi-pinjam apa?" Sakura sedikit kehilangan kenyamanan tingkahnya.

"Itu," tunjuk Sasuke. "Partitur itu. Yang baru kau buat waktu pelajaran seni kemarin."

"Oh, ini... Pinjamlah...." Sakura tersenyum seraya menyerahkannya. "Sasuke-kun mau mencobanya?"

Sasuke cuma mengangguk. Membolak-balik kertas itu.

"Hanya dua lembar?"

"Ah, iya!! Lembar terakhirnya tertinggal di rumah!" Sakura menepuk keningnya.

Tatapan Sasuke beralih padanya.

"Ah, baik, akan kutuliskan saja. Aku masih ingat nada-nada terakhirnya. Sasuke-kun bawa kertas partiturnya?"

Sasuke menyerahkan benda yang dimaksud Sakura. Dan mengambil posisi di sampingnya.

Sakura menyempatkan diri bertukar pandang dengan Sasuke. Wajah putih yang tertimpa sinar matahari—beserta dengan sepasang onyx yang menambah tajam semuanya. Kesan dingin sungguh tergambar eksplisit di sana.

Tapi itulah yang membuat Sakura tertarik—hingga empat tahun ini kepalanya hanya diisi dengan satu makhluk ini. Bagus, Sasuke. Kau telah berhasil meluluhkanstu orang gadis untuk sekian lama.

Tetapi, bukan mudah untuk meraih seorang Uchiha ini. Tak satu dua wanita yang mendekat dan berusaha menjeratnya...

... Karenanyalah, Sakura selalu meniupkan harapannya lewat crescendo favoritnya. Karena dengan nada yang meninggi dari mereka pasti akan menyampaikan itu pada telinga Sasuke—sebab ia percaya, Tuhan akan memberikan satu ikatan pada mereka suatu saat nanti.

Dan Sakura pun mulai menggoreskan pulpennya—sembari tersenyum simpul.

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Matanya berkeliling heran.

"_Ada apa ini?"_

Sedikit—perlahan-lahan keningnya berkedut membentuk beberapa garis kecil.

Awan _Cumulo Nimbus _tampak menggoreskan gradien abu-abu di langit.

Pupil matanya membesar dan mengecil beberapa kali. Melawan panas matahari yang menusuk retinanya.

Uh, sedari tadi—walau ia memusatkan penuh konsentrasinya pada indera pendengar—tak sedenting pun ia dengar kesukaannya. Nada itu tidak ada.

Tidak terdengar.

Padahal—tempat yang dipilihnya bukanlah tempat yang bising hingga ia tak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Semuanya sunyi—tempat biasa. Tak ada satu pun orang kecuali dirinya, dan cicit burung-burung kecil yang tentunya tak mengganggu.

Ada apa ini?

Batin Sakura mulai gelisah. Menangkap sebuah pertanda tak baik—karena sesuatu yang biasa ia dapatkan menghilang.

Ia tunggu hingga terhitung menit, tak ada. Padahal jika ia menutup mata sebentar saja, pasti akan terdengar. Tapi sekarang?

Tik.

Tik, tik.

Tik, tik, tik.

Sakura merasakan sentuhan pada kulitnya. Air hujan. _Cumulo Nimbus _sepertinya mulai bereaksi dengan menurunkan isinya. Sakura berlari kecil menuju pohon yang paling besar di sana. Menyandarkan kepala di sana.

Ternyata tak terhitung lama. Mata Sakura terpejam dan terlelap di sana. Membiarkan hujan membasahi kakinya tanpa ia sadari....

... Lama. Ia tertidur.

Hingga ia rasakan kakinya menghangat. Rasa basah yang radi menerjang kakinya yan yang terbungkus sepatu kets _soft pink _berkurang—seperti ada yang menutupinya. Sakura pun merasakan aura seseorang yang mendekat dan duduk padanya. Ia terjaga dan menoleh.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Kosong.

Sakura baru tersadar sepenuhnya. Itu—hanya mimpi. Sasuke tak ada.

Ia semakin khawatir. Dicobanya untuk memanggil Sasuke lewat telepon.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Padahal—menurut pengalaman Sakura—seorang Sasuke tak pernah terlambat mengangkat telepon; walau anak itu akan selalu hemat bicara jika dihubungi.

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun kemana?" panggil Sakura pada salah saut sahabatnya yang juga sahabat baik Sasuke—Naruto—ketika ia tengah berada di kelas pada pagi hari.

"Lho, Sakura-chan, kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Teme cedera!! Ia diminta istirahat oleh dokter di rumah sakit!" ujar Naruto dengan suara nyaringnya.

"Apa?"

"Iya! Kemarin, waktu bermain sepak bola, ia terjatuh. Katanya, tulang kakinya dikhawatirkan retak."

Sakura tercengang.

"Sore ini kami ingin menjenguknya. Sakura-chan mau ikut?"

"Eh? Ba— Ah, tidak bisa... Ada acara keluarga di luar kota. Sehabis pulang sekolah aku segera berangkat, dan baru pulang malam hari."

"He? Begitu ya...."

"Tapi aku bisa titip sesuatu padamu untuk Sasuke-kun?"

"Boleh. Mana?"

"Nanti, saat pulang sekolah kuberikan padamu," Sakura menjawab tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya—mengoprek tas untuk mencari sesuatu.

Naruto berjengit—mengintip apa yang dicari Sakura.

"Kertas partitur?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanyaa!!" tegur Sakura tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Ya sudah," Naruto berlalu.

Sakura mulai menuliskan satu persatu birama. Sesekali ia melamun untuk berpikir. Memutar kembali beberapa melodi yang terekam dalam otaknya. Melodi damai saat ia berbaring nyaman bertemankan padang rumput.

Keahliannya akan nada telah mengantarkannya pada kehebatan berpiano. Sejak kecil gadis itu seolah mempunyai kekuatan magis untuk meraba sekecil apapun nada yang ia dengar.

Dan Sasuke tak berbeda. Kehebatannya menelurkan nada dalam petikan gitarnya begitu memukau.

Kedua bakat itu pun bertemu. Pertama kali saat mereka berada di satu bimbingan musik yang sama. Hingga satu kelas di sekolah menengah pertama hingga sekarang, menengah atas. Mereka dekat untuk saling berbagi soal talenta yang mereka miliki.

Semua hal tentang Sasuke telah Sakura pahami. Apapun. Hingga menjelmakan rasa pahamnya itu menjadi suka dan sekarang...

... cinta.

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

"Ya ampun!" Sakura tergesa-gesa melewati lorong sekolah. Ponselnya tertinggal semenjak kemarin siang, dan ia baru menyadari ketika malam sudah larut dan baru pulang dari luar kota.

Ia pergi ke sekolah sepagi mungkin—berusaha untuk menemukan barang itu sebelum orang lain yang menemukan dan menyalahgunakannya.

'Brakk!'

"_Sial," _gerutu Sakura. Sudah dalam keadaan bergegas seperti ini, malah menabrak orang dan...

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"Hn."

"Ka-kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Sakura. Masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya jatuh.

"Sakitnya tidak seberapa," jawab Sasuke pendek. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk Sakura.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Err, aku permisi dulu, Sasuke-kun! Ada yang tertinggal," Sakura bersiap lagi mengayunkan kakinya.

"Tunggu," Sasuke meraih tangan putih Sakura. Menggenggamnya hingga Sakura hampir tak bisa bergerak.

"A-ada apa?"

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke. Tanpa bertukar pandang.

"Untuk apa?"

"Yang kemarin. Bagus."

"He?" Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Araa!! Yang itu? Ah, sama-sama."

"Ini," Sasuke menyerahkan sesuatu dari saku jaket hitamnya. Selembar kertas yang terlipat-lipat.

"Apa ini?"

Sakura tak sempat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu telah menjauh pergi.

Partitur. Judulnya...

"Crescendo Sang Awan?!" Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Sasuke-kun!!"

Yang dipanggil memutar lehernya. Cuma melemparkan pandangan tanda ia mendengar.

Sakura berlari menghampiri. "Ini—Sasuke-kun yang membuat?"

"Hn."

"Ini...."

Sasuke berbalik. Mungkin merasa pembicaraan selanjutnya tak bernilai penting.

"Aku suka ini. Nada yang terdengar ketika aku mendengarkan secara seksama para awan-awan yang bergerak. Mereka indah."

Sasuke terpaku.

Sakura mulai membaca nada itu satu persatu.

Persis.

Persis sama dengan yang sering ia dengarkan saat sendirian di tempat yang biasa—tetapi berbeda dengan yang ia buatkan untuk Sasuke kemarin—sangat sama! Apa maksud semua ini?

"Aku sering mengucapkan permohonan lewat sana. Berharap semoga nada itu akan menyampaikan isi hatiku padamu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membuka matanya lebar. Tertegun dengan perkataan seseorang di hadapannya ini.

"Ups...."

Ah, Sakura baru sadar kesalahannya. Satu kalimat penting meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa sengaja!

_Ini sama saja dengan sebuah pernyataan, b__aka-Sakura!_

Sakura spontan menutup mulutnya. Bagus, kata-kata bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditarik sesuka hati—jika tidak ingin dunia kacau karenanya.

Sudahlah. Daripada ambigu, Sakura melanjutkan saja. Tak perlu menyesal—dan daripada memendamnya lebih lama.

"Ya, itu kau, Sasuke-kun. Aku selalu berkhayal kau bisa mendengarku lewat pesan yang kusampaikan lewat ini," Sakura mengangkat lembaran itu. Berusaha menahan hatinya yang bergetar—takut akan konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya setelah ini. Takut jika seperti yang dibayangkan—takkan ada lagi kedekatan atau bahkan sekedar percakapan karena pernyataan ini.

Tak jarang, bukan, jika seseorang yang jatuh cinta dan mengungkapkan rasa hatinya pada yang ia cintai, maka orang tersebut akan menjauh?

"Karena aku sudah lama—menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih untuk semuanya...." gumam Sakura dan berlari jauh. Berharap Sasuke akan segera mendapat amnesia dan kehilangan memori tentang itu—ah, lupakan, itu mustahil.

Siap. Ia siap menerima apapun.

Yang penting—satu hal telah didapatkannya. Bahwa Tuhan telah memberkan isyarat untuk mereka, ia yakin itu. Karena satu hal.

Crescendo yang mereka mainkan sama. Bukti kalau mereka memang mendapat satu keunikan yang sama....

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

**Third Part: 2nd**** person PoV**

Kau masih berbaring di sana—walau violet telah menjelma di langit. Kau masih betah tanpa mempedulikan angin yang mulai berperang dengan jaketmu.

Kau lagi-lagi menutup mata—begitu betah dengan semua, walau mungkin telah ratusan kali kau lakukan ini. Mendengarkan seksama nada yang mengalir di telingamu.

Tapi kau merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada tanganmu. Rasa dingin tertutup. Seperti ada sesuatu yang meraih dan menggenggamnya.

Kau pun mulai membuka mata.

Sosok itu berbaring di sampingmu—cahaya senja merayap di wajah dinginnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Kau memandang pada orang itu.

"Hn?"

"Err—" kalau kau keberatan, bisa kulepas."

"Ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Kalau begitu diamlah. Nadanya sedang indah."

Kau tersenyum puas. Ingatanmu menyamarkan kenyataan yang sedang kau pandang—kau mengulang masa lalu. Ketika ia datang memelukmu, tepat setelah kau hamburkan isi hatimu tepat di depannya. Ketika apa yang kau khawatirkan melebur menjadi kebahagiaan.

Ia makin mengeratkan tangannya padamu. Senyummu makin bermakna dalam.

Satu dari keinginanmu terwujud.

Tapi—masih ada yang lain. Ini hanya satu dari sekian. Masih banyak bintang mimpi yang bertebaran untuk diraih. Tapi setidak-tidaknya, Tuhan telah mengabulkan satu. Kisah cintamu berlangsung hampir sempurna—lewat permohonan melalui nada crescendo itu.

**.**

**.**

**1****st person PoV**

_Kau alirkan nadamu lewat gitar itu, dan jariku menyapa para tuts piano._

_Kita memainkan satu alunan yang sama. Alunan yang saling mengantarkan kita satu sama lain. Alunan yang menyampaikan permohonanku. Alunan yang ditunjukkan oleh Tuhan—bahwa kita adalah untuk menyatu._

_Aku membayangkan aku sedang berada di tempat kesukaanku, memainkan ini seiring apa yang kudengar. Serentetan nada manis._

_Memainkan indera pendengar dan perasaanku untuk melengkapimu._

_Aku percaya, nada cinta yang kita rangkai bersama akan jauh lebih indah dari ini...._

**.**

**-**** compiuto –**

**

* * *

**

**.**

_April 22th, 8:57 PM_

Syukurlah, bisa saia selesaikan sebelum deadline. Trims atas segala apresiasinya. Fic untuk ulang tahun saia sendiri selesai tepat waktu. Dasar idenya, dapat dari berbagai sumber. Dan beberapa bagian yang saia ambil dari kisah hidup sendiri. :D

terima kasih buat yang sudah ngucapin, buat orang tuaku, buat mouto-ku, bua Tuhan yang sudah memberi semuanya. Dan buat dia yang sudah jadi inspirasiku selama ini, bahkan sampai saat ini... :DD

Terima kasih banyak~ maaf jika isinya tidak mencapai standar bagus... m(_ _)m

**.**

**.**

**review?**


End file.
